Such a device is known from DE 10 2005 017 905 A1. In the system presented in this document, an exhaust gas recirculation line branches off from the exhaust gas line downstream from the turbine of an exhaust gas turbocharger, and the exhaust gas to be recirculated is raised to a higher pressure level by a separate compressor and then introduced into the fresh air line downstream from a charge air cooler.